


A Thousand Winking Brake Lights

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for flashfic prompt <i>rush hour.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Winking Brake Lights

“Hello?”

“I’m stuck in traffic. This is a fucking nightmare,” Jenson complained, giving the mobile phone an indignant look as though David could actually see him.

“Well, it is rush hour,” David stated reasonably. “What do you expect?”

“Yeah, well, some _utter cock_ told me that it was absolutely vital that I get over there as soon as I could,” Jenson pointed out.

There was a pause. “I said that this morning, Jenson. What’s the sudden rush?”

Jenson sighed. The traffic crawled forward and he followed suit. “I just moved a foot. At this rate I might actually get there by midnight.”

“Well, if you’re as grumpy as this I might just tell you to turn around and go back home again,” David told him.

“That’s gratitude for you,” Jenson grumbled.

“Or...” David said, letting it hang there. Jenson hated the way he was irresistibly drawn in.

“Or what?”

“I could try and cheer you up before you get here,” David stated.

“Oh, yeah?” Jenson asked, a faint smile already playing around his lips. “And how are you planning on doing that? Because the only cure I have for boring car journeys is I-Spy, and we’re not even in the same room so I don’t think that’s going to work.”

“I-Spy?” David asked. “You mean you never tried phone sex?”

Jenson was very glad that David couldn’t see him right now as he tried to think of a way to play it cool. He was blushing though as he turned to the car beside him. “There is a very nice looking lady in the lane next to me and I doubt she wants to see my cock,” he stated, trying to keep his voice level.

“I doubt there’s a ‘nice looking lady’ in England who _doesn’t_ want to see your cock,” David replied. “But if you want to be modest...”

“How about I just don’t want to get arrested?” Jenson responded.

“I’m sure you used to be more fun than this,” David stated. “Luckily I’m still more than game. Taking my cock out now for you.”

The casualness in his voice, coupled by the rather delicious mental image, made Jenson’s cheeks burn even hotter, not to mention the heat pooling in his groin. He shifted against the stiffening of his dick, trying to get more comfortable.

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

“That is such a cliché,” David chided.

“Just tell me,” Jenson implored. “Trying to paint a picture.”

“Jeans, dark blue T-shirt,” David replied. “Can go slip into something else if you’d prefer.”

Jenson eased the car forward, keeping up with the traffic. “You touching yourself?”

“Yeah,” David replied.

“You don’t sound like you’re enjoying it very much.”

“Just getting myself warmed up,” David told him. “Give me something to get excited about.”

Jenson chuckled, wondering how he could instantaneously feel more relaxed about where he was and more desperate than ever to get there.

“You on the sofa?” he asked.

“All splayed out for you,” David agreed. “Getting it nice and hard. What do you want to do with me?”

“I’m in control?” Jenson asked.

“That’s the idea,” David told him.

“My own voice activated F1 pundit?” Jenson teased.

“Uh-huh,” David agreed, the gritted back groan all too obvious to Jenson.

“Fucking hell,” Jenson breathed, trying not to go straight into the bumper of the car ahead. Getting into a car accident would be really fucking embarrassing, given his line of work.

“Come on, Jens,” David encouraged.

“Yeah, alright, hang on a sec,” Jenson told him, trying to compose himself. “Take off your T-shirt,” he told him. “Leave your jeans on though. You can push them down a bit if you want more space.”

“You’re being very specific,” David said and Jenson could hear him shifting around, obviously following his instructions.

“I know what I like,” Jenson said unapologetically. “I know what you like too. Right hand around your cock, nice and firm, left hand playing with your nipples. Do it.”

“Bossy,” David remarked.

“Slutty,” Jenson countered. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm,” David hummed a little too high.

“You’re supposed to be cheering me up,” Jenson pointed out. “It’s not going to work unless you let me know how much fun you’re having.”

David moaned. It wasn’t showy, Jenson could tell, it was just a release of tension and it sounded absolutely fucking delicious.

“That’s better,” he praised. “This _was_ your idea. Now rub your thumb around the head of your cock. And pinch your nipple. And lick your lips.”

That last one was mostly for his own benefit. He just liked the idea of David with shiny, parted lips, all flushed and wanton and begging for it. He eased the car forward again before taking one of his hands off the wheel and pressing it to his cock.

“Fuck,” he bit out. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me. Alright, go faster, let’s not get precious. Show me how you like it.”

The noises David was making now were absolutely obscene and it took all of Jenson’s concentration just to keep his eyes focused, let alone actually moving the car. This was probably dangerous. If he was moving more than a few inches at a time he’d be worried.

“You wish I was there?” he asked.

“Yes,” David gasped.

“What would you do to me?”

David made a strangled noise in his throat. “Probably just sit on your dick.”

Jenson laughed. “You’re such a romantic. I’d let you ride it all night if you wanted though, baby.”

David made another noise, even more desperate, and Jenson had to push down harder with the heel of his palm.

“You close?” he asked.

“Jens,” David breathed, something pleading and almost apologetic in his voice.

“It’s okay,” Jenson told him. “Want you to come. Very loud and totally for me. Use two hands, yeah? Do that twisty thing over the head. Oh, yeah, and think about how good it’s going to feel when I fuck you when I get there.”

He listened carefully, unable to stop the smug grin breaking out over his face a second later when he heard David tipping himself over the edge, moaning and panting into the phone while he rode it out. The tiny little keening noise that signified his dissolving bonelessly into the sofa made Jenson bite down on his lip.

“Did you come?” he asked innocently, unable to keep the glee out of his voice.

“Just a bit,” David responded gruffly.

Jenson chuckled. “You are so getting me off the second I walk through that door.”

“Deal,” David agreed.

As Jenson hung up and stared at the never-ending line of brake lights ahead of him, he realised David had just made him even more impatient than ever. Bastard.


End file.
